random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Radar
Radar is the second episode of Robokip, which was aired on 9th March, 2016. This episode focuses on Aliyah and Pop helping Gerald test out his new invention by tracking down crystals with special microchips in them. Synopsis Gerald invents a new machine that can track down microchips he has created, and gets Aliyah and Pop to try it out, and see if they can find three crystals he has hidden in (stupidly) their school. Plot Aliyah and Pop agree to help Gerald test out his device by locating the crystals. Whilst they are searching through the school, Aliyah flirts with Pop, but continuously stops herself, thinking she is overwhelming them both. The first crystal is found hidden in a bathroom sink, the second crystal is located underneath a movable counter, and the last one is seen hidden next to a corner of an office room. After all of the crystals are collected, Aliyah and Pop attempt to get back, but the only door to get back is locked, and Pop gets stuck when he tries to crawl through a delivery hole. Gerald later comes to find them, however, and pulls Pop out. He also unlocks the door with a key, letting Aliyah through. As they make their way back, Aliyah tells Gerald that the device doesn't work properly, and Gerald agrees to try and fix it. However, when they drop Pop off, Aliyah realises that she missed several chances to impress him. Quotes NOTE: These quotes are not shown in order of appearance. ---- * Aliyah and Pop are seen eating in a fast food area. * Pop; So... what is this weird thing that your grandpa invented? * Aliyah; Some device that can apparently track some microchips he invented. * Pop; And we are supposed to test it out? But how? * Aliyah gets distracted by the man in the white shirt dancing around and pulling faces at everybody, and starts laughing. * Pop; Aliyah! * Aliyah; Oh, he has decided to hide these crystals which have the microchips in them around the school, so, yeah, after school today, we need to go check everywhere. * Pop; Okay, I'll need to text my mum. ---- * Aliyah and Gerald are about to test the device out. * Gerald; Right... So, let's first test these on a kite, a boomerang and a yoyo... * Aliyah; *interuppting* Wait, a kite, boomerang and yoyo? Do you have abandonment issues? * Gerald; What? No. ---- * Dolly phones Aliyah. * Aliyah; Hello? * Dolly; Hey, Aliyah. It's me, Dolly. Can you come over to my house to help me paint my nails? * Aliyah; Go do it yourself! I'm busy! * Aliyah quickly hangs up. ---- * Aliyah and Pop are looking for the second crystal. Aliyah is talking to Gerald on her phone. Pop notices a crystal underneath a movable counter. * Pop; Hey, look! Another one! I've found another one! * Aliyah; This stupid thing didn't even go off! * Gerald; *over the phone* Oh, there is a little switch that changes which one it detects! * Aliyah; Oh, why didn't you tell us? * Gerald; *over the phone* Sorry, I forgot. I would have set it to detect all three at once, but it would drain the power. ---- * Aliyah and Pop are looking for the last crystal in a office. They hear footsteps from the other room. * Aliyah; Uh oh. We'll be busted if they hear us! * Aliyah switches off the monitor to stop its beeping noise. * Pop; Quick! Hide under the table! * Both of them hide under a table. Aliyah grabs Pop's hand. * Pop; *thinking* Wow. Her hands are warm... and... dry. * The footsteps stop. * Aliyah; Okay. Now, where were we again? Ah! Here it is! ---- * Aliyah and Pop have all three crystals. They attempt to open a door, but it is locked. * Aliyah; Great... It's locked. Now how do we get out? * Pop; Shout for help? * Aliyah notices a delivery hole. * Aliyah; Or we can do it the easy way; just climb through the delivery hole. * Pop; How am I supposed to squeeze through that tiny hole? * Aliyah; You'll manage easily. Don't worry. * Pop; Okay then... If you say so... * Pop attempts to climb through the delivery hole, but can only get his top half through. He begins to grunt quickly and heavily. * Pop; Argh! Aliyah, I'm stuck! * Aliyah; *sigh* Well, this is gonna be more difficult than I thought. * Aliyah tries to push Pop through the hole, but fails. * Aliyah; Would it be possible if you could come back this way? * Pop; Nope. * Aliyah; Well, we may be stuck here for a while then. * Pop sighs and crosses his arms on top of the table below him and places his head on top of his arms. ---- * Gerald and Kip are in the lab. * Kip; So, how long do you think Aliyah will take? * Gerald; Well, with this tracking device I invented a while ago, we can see where she is! Some red dot is going to appear, and the further south she is, the more she has done! * The red dot appears in the spot the two are standing. * Kip; It says that she is right here, right now. * Gerald; Yeah, I think it is a bit jinked up. Oh well, I will check it later. ---- * Some time has past. Pop is still stuck in the delivery hole. Gerald comes along and notices Pop. * Gerald; Ah! There you are, Pop! Are you stuck, and where is Aliyah? * Aliyah; *calling from the other side* I'm over here! And yes, he is stuck. The door is locked, so he tried to squeeze through the delivery hole. * Pop nods his head slowly, agreeing with Aliyah. * Gerald; Okay then. Let's get you out, first! * Gerald moves the table out of the way and grabs Pop, whilst Aliyah pushes him through the delivery hole, successfully. * Pop; Thanks. I thought I'd be trapped there for hours. * Aliyah; *peaking through the delivery hole* What are you doing here anyway? * Gerald unlocks the door, letting Aliyah through. * Gerald; You took ages, so I came here looking for you. Trivia * This episode does not feature Jasmine, Lucifer, Mario, Bert, Melanrie and Cue. * This is the Trivia Man's first appearance on the show. Man in White Shirt cameos * Seen dancing and pulling faces at everybody in the fast food area. * Seen staring at Aliyah and Pop through a window when they are in the office. Trivia Man cameos * Tells Aliyah that she is holding a precious object when she has the first crystal. * Tells Gerald the code so he can get a key hidden in a safe. Category:Robokip